AKHIR
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Sebuah pelukan mendadak, membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dan juga menghentikan ucapannya. Sasuke sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Dan kata 'maaf' terus meluncur dari bibirnya. No ShoAi. SasuFemNaru. RnR. Don't Like! Don't Read!


**** AKHIR ****

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto dong, bukan saia…

Seandainya By Vierra

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto **(Female)**

**Rating:** T

**Genre**: Hurt

**Warning**: No ShoAi, Narutonya perempuan di fict ini, typo(s), OOC maybe, **bold** (lirik lagu).

**If you don't like, please don't read**

** Shinju Arissa Present **

"Lusa aku pergi ke Otto, Dobe."

Sebuah pernyataan yang keluar dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu sukses membuat seorang gadis di depannya terdiam. Menatap mata onyx di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun, tidak ada keraguan dari mata onyx yang balik menatapnya.

"….."

Tangan kanan yang digenggam oleh pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut melawan gravitasi itu terlepas, atau lebih tepatnya dilepaskan oleh gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki rambut pirang cerah. Tangan gadis manis itu gemetar tanpa sebab. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba gemetaran seperti saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Naru," kata pemuda tampan yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus mengatakannya juga. Mengatakan, bahwa dia harus pergi. Pergi meninggalkan gadis yang dia sayangi, dan pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Sasuke harus pergi. Dia akan pindah ke Otto. Melanjutkan pendidikannya, dan juga menjalani kehidupan sebagai putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

**Kelak kau kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri**

**Melukai kenangan yang t'lah kita lalui**

**Yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri di sini**

**Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan**

**Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku…**

Gadis yang memiliki mata biru seindah langit di siang hari itu tersenyum. Ah tidak, dia tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak bisa ya, kalau kuliah di Konoha saja, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berharap. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. Berpisah dengan teman kecilnya yang juga sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha bicara pada Tousan. Hasilnya, sama saja," ucap Sasuke, "maaf," lanjutnya.

"Jadi, kebersamaan kita selama ini, berakhir begitu saja?"

Pemuda yang memiliki mata hitam sekelam langit malam itu tidak bias berkata apa-apa. Apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya iu memang benar. Semua itu harus berakhir beitu saja. Walaupun, jauh dari lubuk hatinya dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Akhirnya, aku kembali sendirian," lirih Naruto.

Sasuke membenci dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar suara kekasihnya seperti itu. Dia tidak suka dengan hal Sasukelah penyebabnya. Dia yang telah melukai kenangan manis Naruto dengannya, juga melukai hatinya, hanya dengan satu kalimat. Kalimat yang membuat mereka tidak bisa lagi bersama.

"Ini bukan kemauanku, Dobe."

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Tapi…. Tetap saja ini menyakitiku."

Wajah manis itu menunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja. Dia kesal, juga sedih. Kesal, karena dia kembali sendirian. Tak ada teman yang selalu menemaninya lagi. Tak ada bahu lebar yang akan jadi sandarannya lagi. Tak ada usapan lembut di kepalanya lagi.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ini menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Tapi hal yang sama berlaku untuknya juga. Tidak ada yang mau berpisah dengan orang yang kita sayangi. Namun, Sasuke harus tetap pergi. Dia tidak bisa melawan ayahnya. Ayah yang menaruh harapan besar padanya. Katakanlah kalau Sasuke pengecut, karena tidak bisa mempertahankan teman kecilnya. Dia tahu itu.

Wajah manis yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpi Sasuke itu terangkat. Mata biru itu menatap lurus pada mata onyx Sasuke. Kepalan tangannya mengendur di atas meja. Sebuah cengiran khas Narutopun terukir, membuat hati Sasuke mencelos. Dia tidak suka dengan cengiran yang dibuat-buat itu.

"Kau akan memulai kisah baru tanpa aku, Teme." Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke luar jendela café. Berusaha tidak memperlihatkan warna biru yang mulai meredup di matanya. "Baik-baik ya, di sana. Jangan sibuk dengan laptop terus. Jangan lupa mak.."

Sebuah pelukan mendadak, membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dan juga menghentikan ucapannya. Sasuke sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Dan kata 'maaf' terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Hal itu membuat air mata gadis yang berusia 20 tahun itu tumpah juga. Naruto membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan sama eratnya. Dia menangis terisak di dekapan Sasuke. Merasakan hangat dekapan pemuda tampan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka dipisahkan oleh jarak dan juga waktu.

**Seandainya kau tahu ku tak ingin kau pergi**

**Meninggalkan kusendiri bersama bayanganmu**

**Seandainya kau tahu ku kan selalu cinta**

**Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini..**

Sebuah kecupan salam perpisahanpun dirasakan Naruto di bibirnya. Kecupan yang tidak mungkin bisa dia rasakan lagi. Sasuke menyentuh sisi wajah Naruto dengan tangan putihnya. Hidung mereka beradu. Mata mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"Love you, Dobe."

Bibir merekapun kembali bersatu. Mengantarkan perasaan masing-masing. Dan air mata itu masih turun dari mata indah yang tidak akan Sasuke lihat lagi.

'love you too, Teme'

**Kelak kau kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri**

**Melukai kenangan yang t'lah kita lalui**

**Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan**

**Memulai kita baru tanpa diriku…**

**Seandainya kau tahu ku tak ingin kau pergi**

**Meninggalkan kusendiri bersama bayanganmu**

**Seandainya kau tahu ku kan selalu cinta**

**Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini..**

Seorang gadis meremas pagar besi yang ada di depannya. Mata birunya tidak lepas dari pesawat yang baru saja meninggalkan tanah Konoha. Rambut pirangnya bergerak akibat hembusan angin.

'Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Teme.'

"Ck, merepotkan," suara seseorang yang sedang bersandar pada pgar besi membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Harusnya, kau mengantarnya, Naru."

"Aku tidak bisa, Shika. Aku tidak mau melihat punggungnya yang pergi menjauh meninggalkanku."

"Merepotkan."

***end***

Gaje? Jelek? Ya… Saia tau itu. Thanks for reading.


End file.
